Discussione:Joe Dalton/@comment-79.37.48.145-20151006131855
INTERVISTIAMO I DALTON 4:BETTY Anonimo:allora Betty riceverai la punizione che meriti! Betty:ecco io dovrei andare mia sorella e incita,di nuovo Anonimo:ha appena partorito Betty:oh merda Averell:non ti preocupara tesoro ti faro un bell funerale! Betty:con candele e rose? Averell:ma no ti butto in strada davanti all ristorante delle mignote XD Betty:sei un idiota Averell:e tu una sualdrina Anonimo:passiamo dopo alla rotura e il primo obbligo e di...........Creepypasta Betty:sono morta Anonimo:il suo obligo e che devi fare un bagno nell fango Betty:allora il fango fa bene Anonimo:e altro XD Betty:0.0 che tipo di altro *Anonimo prende una lista* Anonimo:merda,diareea,vomito,suputi,la pipi,grasso di maiale e un cadavere! *Betty tenta di capare minaciando tutti con i suoi tacchi da mignota,le guardie la prendono e la ficanno nella vasca* 2 ore dopo Anonimo:bene puo bastare *da li esce Betty con i capelli con uno odere schifoso e che sono maroni,la fronte spora di verde,e un rivolo giallo le atraversa la faccia XD* Betty:un giorno di questi ti ammazo e ora fammi asciugare i capelli Anonimo:no non puoi,tocca alla econda parte dell obbligo che e di......Anny *tutti al sentire il suo nome(trane Anonimo)incominciano a tremare* Anonimo:devi andare dall ampuntamento della tua vita entra in quella camera e preparati *mentre lei entra,tutti vedono che succede tramite uno schermo* NELLA CAMERA Betty:oh la more della mia vita(cantando come una scema) *si mette un vestito da sera* Betty:be ora devo prendere il fon *appre la porta dell bagno e viene agreditta da un cane e un gatto fuori di testa,che le strappano il vestito e la sua faccia* NELLO STUDIO *tutti ridono come matti,poi ariva Betty,con la faccia gonfia* Betty:efano fasinati?(erano facinati?) Anonimo:no non lo sono,e il tuo uomo ti aspetta dietro al tendone! *si alza il tendone e si trova Pebody travestito* Betty:sasasulo!(fafanculo!) Anonimo:bene diamo una pulita a Betty e farla parlare di nuovo normale quindi Publicco:publicita!! INIZIA PUBLICITA in un penitenziario,un delito,chi e il colpevole (dalla trama) Mitch Furreto:e qusto c'ose Teddy Mostro:e inutile Anonimo:un momento STACCO Betty:nell infermieria Averell e Joe:bene andiamo! *entano e trovano l'infermiera morta* STACCO Joe:sei tu Giacomon morton! *indica qualcuno* STACCO Betty:(in lacrime)ti prego non uccidermi ???:be tu sai tutto e a me non va bene FINE STACCO chi e il colpevole? FINE PUBBLICITA Anonimo:ed ecco una pubblicita su una mia storia! Tutti:e disperato Anonimo:ZITTI VOI!! Joe:e poi dicono che sono io l'irascibile Anonimo:andiamo avanti,il prossimo obbligo e di DJ Betty:almeno non sara una carognata Anonimo:si invce XD,devi mettere il tacco a 12 e correre per 100000000000000000000000000000KM XD Betty:MAI!!!! *Anonimo gli punta addoso la mazza di titaneo* Betty:STRONZO!!!! Anonimo:me ne hanno dette di peggio,ah Betty de correre su un campo minato della area 50 XD Betty:ma non c'era nell obbligo Anonimo:c'e lo messo io e ora via *si vede Betty correre come farebe una prostituta,ovvero corendo urlando come una scema inseguita dagli alieni e le continue esplosioni* Betty:non ti sorporto Anonimo:bene penultimo obbligo che e di e stella e che devi farti appendere per i cappeli a una tenda Betty:hei questo l'ho gia fatto nella storia quindi non vale! Anonimo:lo dici tu SICUREZZA!! *la sicurezza entra e l'appende per i capelli alla tenda* Mitch:ahahahahahah!! sfigata Betty:spero che sia finita Pubblico:OBBLIGO DI ANONIMO!! Anonimo:bene stronzetta togliti la paruca Betty:io non ho la.. *Anonimo gli punta addoso la mazza di titaneo* Betty:bene lo faccio *si toglie la parruca e meglio che quello che si vede non venga trascritto* Tutti:i nostri occhi Betty:maleducatti! Anonimo:be il prossimo e.. *sguinzaglia dei pitbull e dodelman che inseguono tutti e acchiappano Pit e Emmet* Anonimo:Pit e Emmet CONTINUA ANGOLO AUTORE Anonimo:salve a tutti Mitch:per che cazzo mi hai fatto parlare poco!>:( Anonimo:non me ne fotte e via gli obbligli per Pit e Emmet(gli obbligi per loro due devono contare per uno,quindi che deve succedere a entrambi) FINE ANGOLO AUTORE